


We never go out (of style)

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Slight Canon Divergence, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, i just love these soft bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: The fortress of solitude is big, it's huge, and cold.Kara did tell Lena to bring another coat.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A Luthor & a Super [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714489
Comments: 7
Kudos: 302





	We never go out (of style)

**Author's Note:**

> Paula made a tweet, I added to the idea, this happened. 
> 
> Credits to the original idea to Twitter user @lenaluhthorx
> 
> ((https://twitter.com/lenaluhthorx/status/119544986733160448))

“No.” The brunette stood her ground, she was firm, and stoic. She wasn't going to let the cold, and her clattering teeth tear down her strong, stubborn stance. Because she wasn’t giving the hero the satisfaction of being right. There were some wounds that were still healing, some damaged tissue that wasn’t closing up just yet. So she was refusing the physical contact, not entirely, but she did keep it to a bare minimum. 

And Kara noticed. She always did. Seemed like it was a newly developed superpower. The ability of being able to tell whenever Lena felt distress, discomfort, or any sort of negative emotion, really. Kara was able to tell immediately. And in this very moment, she knew Lena needed her. Perhaps not in a way she’d like to admit, because she was stubborn like that. Honestly, Kara couldn’t blame her. But at the same time, she did know she was freezing, and she was super hot (no pun intended) which meant she could help. 

“Lena, your teeth are making that noise they make when you’re cold, let me help you, yeah? I did tell you it was freezing here.”

Lena glared at her with determination. Sure, yes, Kara had mentioned it, but she figured that as per usual, Kara was overreacting. 

“I already agreed to being carried like a newlywed all the way here, I’m not giving in much more, so please, stop worrying about my teeth clattering and worry about getting this all over with.” 

“I did tell you it was faster that way and you wouldn’t be scared if I held you closer to me-- BESIDES! You did tell me once it felt nice to be held by Sup--” But that wasn’t something Lena had told her, per se. More like something she overheard her talking about in her office once, when she was in patrol. 

Lena’s perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and she cleared her throat, looking down as a discreet blush covered her cheekbones and ears. She had been caught, and it wasn’t a lie. But was she supposed to profess her love and crush for the one and only best friend she had? Despite the circumstances, and having Hope, Kara was different. Kara was real. 

Kara is warm smiles and hot cocoa on snowy days. Kara is familiar laughter and silly science jokes she googles every time they agree to meet up somewhere. Kara is safety but now? Kara is also pain. Very similarly to Andrea. But much worse. Because her and Kara never really got there. Andrea and her were dating, and things fell apart. But the what ifs, the ever so annoying almost but not quite something ate Lena alive sometimes. It wasn’t just her overworking herself what kept her up at night. 

“Let’s just focus on the important things. I’ll get over it, my body will warm up. I will be fine. I promise.” 

But Kara wasn’t satisfied with this answer. Not when she could tell Lena’s chattering teeth were going to distract her throughout the whole thing. And that’s also not to point out that she didn’t want to be responsible for Lena having a cold afterwards. (Though, she would most definitely camp into her apartment and take care of her, but she wouldn’t like being the actual reason Lena is sick, so what was she supposed to do now? Take care of Lena.)

And despite her better judgement, despite knowing better than to push Lena’s buttons, she walked over, stood behind her and wrapped her arms around the other woman. One arm over her shoulders and down her torso and the other one around the smaller woman’s waist, pressing her closer to her body. The brunette was trying to fight her urges to tell Kara to back off, but honestly the warmth was helping her forget, rapidly, how angry she was at Kara. And how she smelled? Yeah that didn’t help either. She always carried a smell of vanilla dipped donuts. Lena’s new favorite smell, honestly. 

She relaxed, visibly. Kara’s head was resting on her shoulder as she pressed herself closer to Lena, warming her up faster than any coat could. And even if Kara was sporting a sweet smile, Lena tried to fight the urge to like it. The comfort that this brought her. But she couldn’t hold back much longer, because when she least thought she’d do this, she had her hands over Kara’s arm, resting her head back onto the hero. She had time to be angry, later. For now, she wanted to taste the sweet moment they were sharing. The comfort of being held, and loved, and protected, all at once.

“Home.” 

She muttered, eyes closed, head tilted back, and Kara’s smile grew wider. She knew what Lena meant. Because she felt the same around her, and every chance she got to be this close reminded her of the comfort and safety of being in her home. Lena was smirks and silly comebacks. Black coffee and overly-cheesy foods. Fierce feminism, and hidden tattoos that she ever so casually caught a glimpse of. She was almosts, what ifs and would love tos. And right now Kara felt her heart beating against Lena’s, which was exactly what she had dreamed of ever since she realized what their shared glances, complicit smiles and ever so casual caresses meant. 

“Home.”

Kara smiled widely, her nose nuzzling further into Lena’s neck, catching a whiff of the expensive perfume on that perfect neck she had spent so many hours admiring before. Plumerias and cherries.

Kara’s absolute favorite smell.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS could've been longer, but I haven't written in so long I'm a bit rusty. Hope you enjoy. Any mistake is mine, I don't have a BETA reader lol.


End file.
